dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoshiki
Perfil thumb|340px|Yoshiki Hayashi * Nombre: 佳樹 * Nombre (romaji): 'Yoshiki * '''Nombre Completo: '林佳樹 * '''Nombre completo (romaji): Hayashi Yoshiki () * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarin, Compositor, Productor Discográfico, Empresario, Diseñador, Pianista, Baterista, Modelo * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Tateyama, Chiba, Japón * Estatura: 175 cm * Peso: - * Grupo Sanguíneo: - * Signo Zodiacal: Escorpio * Zodiaco Chino: Serpiente * Agencia(s): ** Extasy Records, Columbia, Avex. (Japón) ** Warner Music Group, EMI Records, Sony Music Ent, Universal Records (Estados Unidos/Europa) Biografía Vida Yoshiki Hayashi nació el 20 de noviembre de 1965 en Tateyama, Prefectura de Chiba, Japón. Su madre era profesora de piano, y fue quien le inició a la edad de 4 años en dicho instrumento. Unos años después, tras asistir a un concierto de KISS en Japón desarrolló un gusto por el rock and roll y el heavy metal, recibiendo poco después su primera batería como un regalo de su padre. Cuando Yoshiki tenía 10 años, su padre se suicidó. El trágico incidente hizo a Yoshiki encerrarse en la música, y comenzó a practicar con su batería como una suerte de terapia para superar la depresión. Fue en el instituto donde conoció a Toshimitsu Deyama (出山 利三), también conocido como Toshi, con quien formó un proyecto escolar de rock'n'roll: su primer grupo, NOISE, en el que Yoshiki tocaba la batería y Toshi cantaba. Ambos solían ensayar tras salir de la escuela. Toshi tenía intención de continuar sus estudios para eventualmente graduarse en medicina, pero Yoshiki le convenció para continuar su camino de músicos. El colegio, preocupado, comunicó a la madre de Yoshiki la intención de éste de abandonar los estudios para ser músico. Sin embargo, ella apoyó a su hijo, y eventualmente NOISE cambió su nombre a X. Dado que ninguna discográfica aceptaba a X por su sonido agresivo y estética impactante, la propia madre de Yoshiki vendió su negocio textil para fundar Extasy Records, lo que dio cierta autonomía a X para crear su propia música. 1982-1992: Salto a la fama con X Japan Cuando Noise se disolvió en 1982, Yoshiki y Toshi formaron una nueva banda, al que llamaron X mientras trataban de pensar en otro nombre, pero el nombre se pegó. En 1986, Yoshiki fundó su propio sello discográfico independiente, Extasy Records, con el fin de distribuir la música de la banda. El 26 de diciembre de 1987, la banda participó en una audición celebrada por CBS/Sony que dio lugar a un contrato de grabación en agosto del año siguiente. Avance de la banda llegó en 1989 con el lanzamiento de su segundo, y gran debut, álbum Blue Blood, que alcanzó el número seis en la lista Oricon y trazó durante más de 100 semanas. En 1991 lanzaron su golpeado ventas millonarias álbum Jealousy, y fue la primera banda de metal japonés para realizar en mayor sala de conciertos de interior de Japón, el Tokyo Dome. Al año siguiente se anunció el cambio de nombre de la banda a X Japan con el fin de poner en marcha una carrera internacional con un lanzamiento del álbum estadounidense, sin embargo, esta última instancia, no fue así. 1991-1999: Trabajo en Solitario & Eternal Melody Ese mismo año comenzó sus primeras actividades en solitario fuera de X. Colaboro con varios artistas. El 12 de diciembre, Yoshiki lanzó su primer álbum, la compilación clásica titulada "Yoshiki Selection", que incluye varias obras clásicas, y su secuela siguió seis años después. En 1992, compró un complejo estudio de grabación en North Hollywood, California, Estados Unidos. Extasy Records se convertio en su sala de grabaciones para casi todos sus proyectos. A principios de los años noventa a través de su sello discográfico debutaría millón de bandas. También comenzó a aprender acerca de la improvisación del jazz y la orquestación. El 21 de abril 1993, lanzó su primer álbum en solitario original, el álbum de estudio clásico "Eternal Melody", que fue interpretada por la Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres y producido por el productor de los Beatles, George Martin. Además de incluir arreglos orquestales de X Japan, contenía dos canciones nuevas también. El álbum alcanzó el número 6 en las listas. El 3 de noviembre, los singles "Amethyst" y "Ima wo Dakishimete" fueron liberados y alcanzó el número cinco y tres, respectivamente, en las listas de éxitos. El single más tarde fue una adaptación a karaoke de la segunda canción orquestal del primer sencillo, pero el nombre de crédito fue a TBS, ya que fue el tema de uno de sus dramas. En 1994, fue la 35th anual single más vendido y ganó el "Premio a la Excelencia" en la 36th Japan Record Awards. En 1994, Yoshiki trabajó con el baterísta de Queen, Roger Taylor en una canción que compuso, "Foreign Sand", que Roger escribió la letra. Ellos interpretaron la canción en el gran evento Experience Music en mayo, en parte apoyado por Unesco, que contó con muchos otros músicos japoneses y occidentales. El sencillo fue lanzado en junio, y alcanzó el top quince en Japón, y los cuarenta superiores en el Reino Unido. Ese mismo mes, el álbum tributo a Kiss Kiss My Ass fue puesto en libertad, por lo que Yoshiki contribuyó con un arreglo orquestal de "Diamante Negro", interpretado por la Orquesta Sinfónica de América. Con la popularidad de X Japan en aumento, Yoshiki y la banda colaboraron con Mugen Motorsports y corredor patrocinado Katsumi Yamamoto, que pilotó para el equipo "X Japan Racing" en la temporada 1995 de la Fórmula Nippon. En la temporada 1996, patrocinaron Ralf Schumacher con él y para el equipo ganador del campeonato. En 1997, con la decisión de Toshi de dejar la banda, la disolución de la banda fue anunciada oficialmente en septiembre de 1997. X Japan realizó su concierto de despedida en el Tokyo Dome en 31 de diciembre 1997, el grupo actuó en ese estadio. Poco después, en mayo de 1998, el guitarrista principal de la banda, Hide muere, y Yoshiki decidio retirarse de la escena pública. Aunque, se mantuvo activo como productor, es decir, para la banda Dir En Grey, y contribuyó con una canción de la cubierta en un álbum tributo, Tribute Spirits. El 12 de noviembre, en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio se celebró una fiesta en honor del décimo aniversario de los emperadores Akihito entronización ya petición del gobierno japonés, Yoshiki compuso e interpretó la canción "Anniversary". 2000–2009: Eternal Melody II, Violet UK & S.K.I.N. En el principio del siglo 21, amplió su sello discográfico con subdivisiones, Extasy Japón y Extasy Internacional, y produjo varios artistas. En 2000, colaboró con 7-Eleven en una serie de anuncios de televisión, por la que presentó las canciones de "Blind Dance" y "el otro lado" por su proyecto musical en solitario, Violet UK. Dos años antes, él contribuyó la canción "Sane" para la película de 1998 en manos de Dios. La idea del proyecto nació en 1991, cuando Yoshiki estaba grabando en su estudio, haciendo inicialmente sesiones con Mick Karn y Jane infantiles, pero se pospuso. La música implica una fusión de rock viaje, breakbeat, y cuerdas de piano clásico. En septiembre de 2002, se unió al grupo de pop orientado al baile dirigido por Tetsuya Komuro, Globe. Aunque su única contribución fue el single "Seize the Light" y, después de grabar un álbum, se fueron en hiato con Yoshiki. El 3 y 4 de diciembre, se llevó a cabo conciertos sinfónicos con la Orquesta Filarmónica de la Ciudad de Tokio, en el Tokyo International Forum. Realizaron arreglos orquestales de mayor edad y canciones creadas para Violet UK, ofreciendo cantantes femeninas como Nicole Scherzinger, con Nicole canto "I'll Be Your Love". Esa misma canción fue lanzada el año siguiente como el primer single de Dahlia, una cantante-japonesa-americana, y más tarde utilizado como el tema oficial de la feria mundial, Expo 2005. En 2003 y 2004, proporcionó las canciones del tema "Kimi Dake Dakara" y "Sekai no Owari no Yoru ni" para el 50 aniversario de la emisión conmemorativa de la NHK y el 90 aniversario de Takarazuka Revue. En 2004, ayudó a producir la The TRAX. En 2005, un segundo álbum en solitario titulado Eternal Melody II fue lanzado el 23 de marzo, al día siguiente, Yoshiki realizó el super World Orchestra en el la ceremonia de apertura de la Feria Mundial en el desempeño de una versión clásica de "I'll Be Your Love". A finales de ese mismo mes, una grabación en DVD de su concierto sinfónico anterior fue puesto en libertad. En diciembre , la canción "Sex and Religion" de Violet UK fue lanzado a través de la iTunes Store, y poco después "María Mona Lisa" de manera no oficial a través de Myspace. En 2006, Yoshiki apareció en la convención de Otakon el 6 de agosto, donde se anunció públicamente que iba a estar formando una banda llamada PIEL con el cantante de rock Gackt, poco después se les unió Sugizo. En el Festival de JRock Revolution el 25 de mayo de 2007, que fue organizado por Yoshiki, se anunció que se unía a Miyavi. Había grandes expectativas para la banda, quiere ser la primera banda asiática para conquistar las listas de éxitos mundiales, empezando por los Estados Unidos, y de llevar una revolución del rock y comenzar una nueva era del rock and roll, abriendo el mercado de Japón en la industria de la música occidental. Sin embargo, después de su debut el 29 de junio de 2007 en el Anime Expo en Long Beach, se detuvieron todas las actividades. Ese mismo año co-produjo la banda sonora de las catacumbas de la película 2007, que también incluyó la canción de Violet UK ,"Blue Butterfly" y fue lanzado por su Extasy Records Internacional. El 22 de octubre de 2007, miembros vivos de X Japan reunidos y aparecido juntos por primera vez en más de 10 años en una filmación pública del video de promoción para su nuevo single "IV" , que fue creado por la película de terror Saw IV. El 20 de septiembre de 2007, en una vista previa de Catacumbas en Japón, se anunció que Yoshiki sería el productor del musical Repo 2008 rock! The Genetic Opera y su banda sonora, además de componer una pista extra por ello. En 2009, contribuyeron la canción del tema "Blue Sky Heaven" por el aniversario nº 30 de un programa de televisión de Nipón, y para la película de fantasía histórica Goemon escribió la canción de Violet UK "Pink", que fue lanzado el 29 de abril a través de iTunes. Ese año nuevo colaboró con Mugen Motorsports y constructor de coches de carreras de la bóveda por el campeonato de la serie super GT. 2010-presente: Carrera en solitario & Yoshiki Classical En 2010, Yoshiki con Toshi realizaron una aparición en el "Japan Expo" en París el 4 de julio. Se asoció con él de nuevo el 24-25 en 2011, para un álbum en vivo. El 6 de marzo, Yoshiki coorganizado con el productor de moda Jay FR (desde el festival de moda "Tokyo Girls Collection") en el Estadio Nacional Yoyogi. En el caso de muchos modelos invitados especiales caminaron por la pasarela, con la propia línea Kimono de Yoshiki que él diseñó. El 27 de mayo, "Yoshiki Radio" se puso en marcha en la estación de Boneyard de Sirius XM. El programa largo horas organizada por Yoshiki, salió al aire el primer domingo de cada mes a las 9 pm ET. El 21 de julio, en San Diego, Yoshiki dio a conocer la serie de cómics Blood Red Dragon, que fue hecho en colaboración con leyendas americanas de cómics de Stan Lee y Todd McFarlane y estrellas de una versión superhéroe de sí mismo. En 2012, Yoshiki compuso el tema musical para el 69th Golden Globe Awards, y el 15 de enero de 2013, el tema fue lanzado oficialmente a través de iTunes en 111 países, con todas las ganancias fueron donadas a organizaciones benéficas elegidas por la Asociación de Prensa Extranjera de Hollywood . El 27 de agosto de 2013, el tercer álbum de estudio clásico Yoshiki Classical III fue puesto en libertad. Debutó como el #1 en ventas clásica en general en Japón, y el #2 en el chartlist de Estados Unidos, iTunes Store. En la celebración de su lanzamiento, una presentación especial en vivo se celebró en el Grammy Museum. El 14 de marzo de 2014, en el festival South by South West en Austin, Texas, Yoshiki realizó una pieza para piano durante su concierto en el restaurante Qui; una parte jugó por él, y el otro jugó por un holograma de sí mismo. El holograma utilizó la misma técnica durante que Coachella 2012. El 25 de abril, Yoshiki comenzó su primera gira mundial clásica en Costa Mesa, California, y continuó a lo largo del mundo, visitando San Francisco, Ciudad de México, Moscú , Berlín, París, Londres, Shangai, Pekín, Bangkok, Taipei, Tokio y Osaka. La gira ofrecia a Yoshiki en el piano, varias cadenas como violonchelos y viola, y vocalista Katie Fitzgerald de Violet UK. Actuaciones incluidas las versiones clásicas de canciones que compuso, además dependiendo del lugar, algunos compositores famosos como Tchaikovsky. Yoshiki contribuyo con el tema "Hero" y se dio a conocer en la gira para una pelicula japonesa, CG 3D. Temas para Películas *Catacombs - Full OST (2007) *Repo! The Genetic Opera - Full OST (2008) Discografía Japón Albumes Compilacion de albumes Compilacion de albumes (Varios artistas) DVD América del Norte Albumes Internacional Albumes Singles Colaboraciones *Crystal Piano no Kimi - Toshi ft. Yoshiki (2011) *ToshI feat. Yoshiki Special Concert Luxury Box Set (2011) *Haru no Negai/I'll Be Your Love (2011) *Get It on Now - Yoshiki ft. Keiko (2003) *8 Years: Many Classic Moments - Globe ft. Yoshiki (2002) *Imawo Dakishimete - NOA ft. Yoshiki (1993) Experiencia Personal *Escribió todas las canciones de Eternal Melody (Disc 1/2). *Escribió y produjo todas las canciones de Eternal Melody II. *Escribió y produjo todas las canciones de Yoshiki Classical, tanto como la version Japones, como la Internacional & la Norteamericana. *Produjo el instrumental de Golden Globe Theme. * Produjo y Condució el Symphonic Concert 2002 *Produjó la música & pelicula: Repo! The Genetic Opera Vídeos Musicales *Remedy - Abandoned Pools (2002, cameo) *To Be the Best - Tenacious D (2012, cameo) Equipo de Trabajo Bateria Tama H-YKB.JPG Yoshiki with drum kit 2011.jpg Yoshiki tiene su propio modelo de la firma de baquetas de Tama. Tama creado una batería edición limitada de acrílico para Yoshiki a utilizar en el escenario, la serie ArtStar. Yoshiki comentó que las conchas de acrílico transparente permiten las luces del escenario para colorear sus tambores con diferentes matices, en lugar de limitarse a una opción del color. También señaló que los tambores claros son difíciles de jugar, ya que no tienen las conchas de madera de respuesta habituales; dijo que los tambores acrílicos requieren mucho más golpes físicos para ofrecer un buen sonido. Yoshiki utiliza dos de 24 pulgadas (610 mm) bombos y centra los 14 ,"redoblante directamente frente a él Suele trabajar con cinco tambores tom:. Tres toms de rack con un diámetro de 10 pulgadas (250 mm), 12" y 13 ", y dos plantas toms con diámetros de 16" y 18 ". Piano Kawai_CR-40A.jpg Kawai_custom_made_piano_(Yoshiki).jpg Yoshiki en general lleva a cabo un piano de cola de Kawai Crystal II CR-40A. Kawai también hizo un modelo de piano de cola Yoshiki con diseño tradicional de madera. Él tiene un entumecimiento constante de dos dedos de su mano izquierda que dice que hace que sea difícil de tocar el piano. Curiosidades *'Grupo J-Rock:' X Japan, Globe Extreme **'Posición:' Piano, Batería, Líder *'CEO:' Extasy Records *'Linea de Ropa: '''YoshiKimono * '''Programa de Radio:' Yoshiki Radio! * Linea de Comics: Blood Red Dragon * A parte del piano y la bateria puede tocar el órgano, la guitarra y otros instrumentos. Galería tumblr_lo3m05gUl81qd6kcno1_1280.jpg tumblr_lo3biy84sL1qfa5wp.jpg tumblr_lzb8ft744o1qab0buo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpqnbiX0H81qab0buo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpqej75QSg1qjhpqwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqc8bbeFlm1qbmhfwo2_500.jpg tumblr_ltsm7t170m1r54tf5o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxxhtizX071qab0buo1_500.jpg Videografía Archivo:V2 - Virginity Archivo:Yoshiki Symphonic Concert - Anniversary Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JPianista Categoría:JBaterista Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Visual Kei